Four Years Since, Six Years Since
by silkplants
Summary: It's been four years since the Apocalypse ended, and six since Alfred lost his love. But, he'll be damned if he's not committed to finding a cure. USUK. Zombie AU. Part of an October-long Halloween theme.


Four years. That's how long it had been since the apocalypse ended. The 'end of the world' had taken everyone by surprise, when one person contracted an illness that seemed to eat away at their very humanity. The disease went rampant, infecting others with something as simple as a bite. The infected could break skin easily. Their mind was gone, but their raw strength increased. At first, everyone had dubbed it a real-life zombie apocalypse. But that wasn't accurate. The infected didn't decay like the dead would. They were still alive, but it didn't matter much. They had been reduced to monsters. All they did was eat and infect others.

Alfred was at home when it all started, waiting for his husband, Arthur, to get out of the shower. Normally Alfred would be at work. He was a scientist, and he often stayed late. But today had been an exception. He had on a lavish suit, and was planning a surprise anniversary dinner for the two of them. It technically wasn't the day of their anniversary. But, he had booked reservations in an expensive restaurant and could only get a table that day.

He was watching TV while he waited, and his show got interrupted by an emergency news broadcast. The reporter was in the streets of the neighboring city, crowded with people screaming as they ran from stumbling figures. The figures weren't slow, even if the people could run faster. The reporter urged everyone to stay inside and keep the doors and windows locked. While Alfred usually wouldn't listen himself, he wouldn't put his love in a potentially dangerous situation. Now, he just had to break the news to Arthur.

Despite early assurances that everything would be okay in a matter of weeks, the sickness spread globally in the length of two months. Arthur and Alfred hadn't left their house in almost six weeks. Their city had been overtaken right away, and they were waiting for the opportunity to leave. Alfred put all his energy into keeping Arthur safe, and Arthur did the same for Alfred. Alfred felt that, as long as Arthur stayed near him, things would be alright.

Alfred survived with Arthur for just under three years. They had left their city, and traveled from place to place, wherever there was food. But he found he couldn't lose hope, not when he had someone to protect. Then it had happened. They had been gathering what was left in an abandoned supermarket. Alfred had kissed Arthur, then left him alone for just a moment, just to see if there was anything in the back storage room.

He'd heard a scream, and he rushed back to find Arthur standing over the corpse of one of the infected. But, the damage was already done. A fresh, bloody bite mark on his neck. It seemed unreal. "A-Alfred.." Arthur started, already seeming to grow dizzy from the bite. Alfred had seen people get infected so many times, but, he was sure it would never happen to Arthur. His love, emerald eyes turning white and milky in a matter of hours. His humanity was gone the next morning. His skin turned a sickly grey in the same afternoon.

But, Alfred couldn't bring himself to put Arthur out of his misery. He'd raised his weapon to Arthur when Arthur was still sane. Arthur had begged him to do it. Alfred wanted to. He wanted to let Arthur go while his husband still had his mind. But he couldn't, no matter how much they both cried. So, he tied Arthur up, and kept him locked away when they weren't moving. Wherever Alfred went, he would drag Arthur along, keeping his jaw at a safe distance. He never hurt him, and when he ran into survivors, he'd avoid them so that they wouldn't try to kill Arthur.

Now, it had been four years since the apocalypse ended, and six since he'd lost his love. The infected were either locked away or dead. Mankind had developed a preventative, and when taken by someone, would make them immune to the sickness. But, there was still no way to cure those already infected.

That was Alfred's job. He and his team spent day in and day out trying to develop a cure. There were times when others would tell him to give up, that they just couldn't heal. Maybe Alfred would have listened, had he not had a personal reason.

Alfred walked down a long hall, thick plexiglass chambers on either side. Each had one of the infected inside. The infected would run up and bang on the wall when Alfred went past, sensing the fresh meat but not able to get to it. He went all the way down the hall, to a cell that was bigger than the others. There was one figure inside, already standing at the wall with his hands pressed against it. However, he didn't bang on the glass like the others.

"Hey, Artie.." Alfred sighed, pressing his hand to the other side of the glass. "Just checking on you..miss me? Heh, probably not, but, I'd like to think so. They're bringing something for you to eat, soon, by the way.." He tilted his head, then looked down, rubbing his eyes. "I'm testing out a new cure. So far no results, but, we can hope. Right? Maybe this time I'll get it.."

Alfred stepped away from the glass and looked at Arthur. He was the calmest of their test subjects, and for a second he almost looked human. Alfred stared a few moments more, and the trance was broken as Arthur attacked the glass. He was vicious as he banged, scratched, and bit at it, eyes wide and alarming. Alfred took another step back, breathing a broken sigh. "Yeah, Artie..maybe..maybe next time. I love you." He ran a thumb over the gold band on his finger. Arthur still had his. Alfred slipped his hands into his pockets as he turned away, walking back down the hall. He looked over his shoulder. Arthur was still throwing himself at the glass. Alfred sighed, and then left the room, shutting the door.

"Maybe next time.."


End file.
